


Stars Above and Stars Below

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos Is Still Trapped In The Mirror, Can Be Read As Male or NB Reader, F/M, Fluff, Humor, It's Marked As Het But The Only Pronoun Used For Reader Is 'You', Nothing explicit, Nudity, Reader-Insert, Romance, Stripping, Teasing, sexual overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: Reader gets to see Aaravos naked. (But still can't touch him.)





	Stars Above and Stars Below

**Author's Note:**

> Does this really need the M rating? Maybe, probably... it does have Aaravos stripping with the intention of seduction, even if there's no possibility of him actually touching the Reader character, so. Yeah.

~ Stars Above and Stars Below ~

You look up from the spell book you've been studying, and sigh when you catch sight of Aaravos in the mirror. He looks up from his book as well, smiling when he catches you staring at him.

"Perhaps it's time we took a break," he says, carefully placing a bookmark between the pages before he closes the book.

"I don't want to take a break," you protest. "I want to find a way to get you out of there as soon as possible!"

"Patience," the archmage chides you gently.

After all the time you've spent with him recently, you've built up some small measure of resistance to his charms. His voice and appearance still have the ability to capture and hold your attention, but you aren't _completely_ mesmerized by him anymore.

You allow your gaze to drop from the mirror to the book in front of you once more. You've barely started reading again when he speaks again.

"Perhaps I can... distract you."

Something about the way he says it piques your curiosity and you allow your gaze to be drawn to the mirror once more. There, behind the glass, Aaravos gives you a small sly smile as he slowly sheds his cloak.

"Do I have your attention now?" he practically purrs.

You can only stare, your cheeks heating with a blush, as he continues to strip until he's bare from the waist up. You allow your eyes to roam over all the flesh he's bared to your gaze. His skin is like a starlit night sky, every visible inch a rich blue dotted with glittering points of light, making you wish more than ever that you could run your hands over him and trace constellations across his chest with your fingertips.

Your hands clench around the book in your lap, but before you have a chance to glance down to the pages once more, Aaravos drops one hand to the waistband of his pants. Your eyes flick from his hand to his face and he cocks one eyebrow at you, silently inquiring how far you're going to let this go. Will you frantically search the book for a way to get to him? Or will you show some restraint for once, for the chance to see everything he's willing to show you?

You swallow at the sudden dryness in your throat, and give a slight nod.

The book slides from your nerveless grasp and falls to the floor as Aaravos pushes the fabric past his hips, revealing... everything.

His skin is indeed star-spangled everywhere, even in places you had speculated might not be.

He steps out of his pants, setting them aside with the rest of his clothing, and stands silently before the mirror, letting you look your fill, occasionally changing his pose to reveal a part of his body you didn't get a good view of yet.

"Now, my dear... will you take some time to rest?"

You find yourself nodding in agreement.

"Goodnight, then, my dear," he says with a grin, and throws a sheet over his side of the mirror.

All you can see now is your own flush-faced reflection.

~end~


End file.
